


It's Only A Dream

by JustAWeirdoHi



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Heavy Angst, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdoHi/pseuds/JustAWeirdoHi
Summary: Nancy stays awake for as long as she can, knowing what's waiting for her in her dreams.But how long could she last?





	It's Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try out writing one of my favorite old horror movie villains.

The seconds rolled by, the wall clock keeping track in rhythmic clicks, the faint sounds from the TV drowning it out. The screen cast a dull light on the nervous young woman before it.

Her chocolate locks were a disheveled mess, dark skin staining under her eyes. Tightly clasped within her hand rested a nearly empty coffee cup, bits of hazelnut colored liquid collected at the bottom.

It's been seven days so far. Seven days without sleep. She's been hiding it from her parents, knowing they'd try to force her to, but it became progressively more difficult to hide it.

Weary eyes journeying to the side, she counted the remaining caffeine pills she had. Five it seemed. But her vision began to blur from exhaustion, a darkness slowly melting away the world.

'No!'

As she felt herself nearly drift off into the realm she spent so long to avoid, a sudden loud knocking at her door caused her to jolt away.

"Nancy??! You're up aren't you??"

For once, she was thankful for her mother's annoying presence, having saved her from immediate death this time.

"Leave me alone, mother."

The girl muttered, ignoring the other woman's attempts to get in her room.

"Nancy, we've been over this, you have to sleep. This is insanity."

There was judgement and frustration in her tone, sighing as what she saw as rebellion still prominent as ever in her daughter.

"Just leave me alone!"

Anger was starting to bubble in Nancy, followed by a sigh coming behind the door.

"Nancy, please..."

The teen rolled her eyes, not giving into her mother's saddened tone.

"You need to...

 

S l e e p."

Terror seized the pit of her stomach as she heard that last word, it sounding like a mixture of her mother's and a male's voice.  
Eyes widened, her head snapped to the door, silence following after a dark chuckle faded.

She was asleep.

'No, no, no.'

Her heartbeat began to speed up, jumping from her seat the moment the door unlocked itself.  
With a slow creak, it opened itself, the teen holding her breath as she stared into the darkness, nothing in sight.

After several moments of no activity, Nancy took a few steps forward, carefully making her way to the door.

"Mother..?"

Glancing out, she saw nothing but the empty hallway, it relatively 'normal', aside from a mysterious fog that subtly began to obscure her surroundings.

As she walked forward, a sudden light flickered on, seemingly from a flashlight? She couldn't tell, but it was moving down the stairs. She didn't know why she followed, but she did, eyes squinting through the mist that clouded her sight.

Not getting too close, she eventually followed it to the opened basement door, where it seemed to vanish altogether.

"M.. Mother..?"

Her footsteps made no sound as she cautiously entered, the scent of rust hitting her nostrils, greeting her. As she turned around, the door slammed shut before she could retreat, hands immediately beginning to pry at the knob. It quickly heated up to scald her fingertips, causing her to release her grip and inspect the fresh burns.

Gaze shifting between her hands and the doorknob, Nancy moved back, proceeding to glance around where she so foolishly walked straight into. A red hued radiance engulfed all in sight, the soft sounds of hissing pipes occasionally being heard.

After a few moments of wandering, the ever familiar sound of metal against metal ringed in the air, four consecutive clanks at a time with a brief pause in between.

"I'm not afraid of you, Krueger!"

She felt the need to speak, straightening her posture to appear confident. The display only gained another distant laugh.  
From what sounded like the complete opposite direction, a loud, painful scraping of steel screeched into the air, Nancy darting away only for the same sound to emit from where she was heading.

Each time she turned, that metallic scream erupted, her head pounding as she ran in all directions, palms pressed to her ears as nothing but the blare was audible.

Without warning, it stopped as she ran into a curtain of low hanging chains that freely swayed from the collision, a choked exhale leaving her as her frazzled nerves processed the newfound quiet.

Before she could find relief, the chains hurled themselves at her body, snaking their cold loops tightly around her limbs and throat.

Nancy violently kicked and shrieked, her bound wrists lifting her above the grimy floor.

"Little Nancy."

A deep, scarred tone calmly spoke, terror in her eyes as she searched for the source.  
It didn't take long for the male to approach, an arrogant strut as his dark silhouette pierced through the crimson light. She could see the outline of his fedora, and of course the clawed hand that stretched by his side.

"You're not real."

The teen growled through her teeth.

"No?"

There was no emotion at first as he closed in, bladed digits reaching out.

"Is this not real?"

His index finger flicked above her shoulder, slicing her skin through her pajama top.

"Or this?"

With the same motion another tear was placed by her neck, both wounds flooding with blood.

"How about this?"

All four claws slashed across her raised forearms, a scream burning her throat as a result. Gasping for air, Nancy attempted to hide the agony, once again denying his existence, even as warm blood trickled down her body.

"You're nothing but a dream. You're only a dream. You're. Not. Real."

Her stern eyes met his, the demonic being running his tongue along his stained blades, lapping up the ruby liquid.

"Oh? Still not real?"

There was a tinge of amusement as he responded, the male leaning in close. His tongue then slithered across the laceration over her neck, blades pressed against her top, applying enough pressure to only cut through the fabric.

"I'm going to wake up."

Nancy tightly shut her eyes, speaking out loud as if a chant would awaken her.

"I'm going to wake up, and I'll be safe in my room. Alive. Unlike you."

He paused, blade tapping against her temple as his thumb grazed her cheek.

"Sins of the father always fall upon their children."

Slight anger laced his tone, a growl punctuating the last word.

"I told him once, I'd have so much fun with you."

Before she could respond, Krueger lunged forward, rough lips connecting to her delicate ones, left hand groping across her breast. Nancy screamed into his mouth, jerking and kicking against the assault.

The chains that trapped her legs begun to pry her knees apart, Krueger's grasp now traveling down her stomach, enjoying the way his victim squirmed and struggled.

Her teeth clamped around his tongue, hard enough to draw blood. As the foul taste spread in her mouth, Freddy pulled away, no pain in his expression, only a ghastly smirk plastered across his deformed features.

"What's the matter, little Nancy? It's only a dream!"

A sharp cackle mingled in the air with her scream, Krueger pressing his frame to hers as she wrestled to free herself.

 

A screech broke out, the panicked teen leaping out of her bed as violent knocks slammed against her door.

"Nancy? Nancy?? What are you doing in there??"

Gasping, she frantically looked around her room for signs of him, only seeing everything as they previously were. Sunlight snuck through the curtains, her heart rate starting to slow when she realised she was awake, at least hoped she was. Hand pressed to her chest, she felt the torn shirt, soon finding moist blood clinging to her throat and arms from the healing gashes. Nancy sat up, pain lingering across her body and pelvis.

"Leave me alone!"

The teen had no tolerance for her mother at the moment, hissing through the soreness that ravaged her.  
Before she could stand, Nancy began to sob as she lowered her gaze, lip trembling as bile rose in her throat.  
There was a small patch of blood staining the between the legs of her pajama bottoms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on a long car ride so I didn't do my best.


End file.
